You and I
by astudyofmemory
Summary: (#1 - Home) Gray may be annoyed as hell right now, but he wouldn't change things for the world.


**Author's Note:** Holy crap I have not posted anything here in forever. **xlolabug12x **here, just with a different username heh.

I haven't read Fairy Tail (or manga in general) in months, but when I got on Tumblr today I saw the panels of Gray and Juvia's reunion and...I just freaking exploded. Boom. MY HEART COULD NOT TAKE IT.

So naturally I felt the need to publish something.

This is basically just gonna be a bunch of random drabbles/one-shots/whatever the hell I can write because it's been over a year since I've written anything for Gruvia and I honestly feel bad. Feel free to suggest things in the comment section if you want.

I wrote this in July of 2013 HAHAHAHA WHOOPS.

Carry on~

* * *

><p>"No, Gray-sama. The couch looks better over there."<p>

Gray wipes the sweat off his forehead with his arm and scowls at his girlfriend, not really in the mood for an argument. It's just the stress talking and he knows that, but that doesn't mean he isn't irritable beyond belief already. "But the TV is already in that spot."

Juvia pouts, looking cute as hell in his opinion but it's still not enough to change his mind. "The TV is blocking the window."

"You can still see through it."

"Hardly. It's not the same."

Gray sighs. "Juvia...we still need to unpack the boxes. Can we discuss this when we're done? I don't want to argue with you."

Juvia crosses her arms and plops down onto the couch Gray had been moving, a frown on her face. Gray blinks at the unexpectedly stubborn action. "This was the last piece of furniture and everything is in. We can discuss this now."

Gray groans, suddenly questioning his decision to move in with the woman. They had been dating for over three years now and constantly spent the night at each others' houses...why was this any different? Why did she insist on being so picky about their furniture, of all things?

He frowns. "Does it really matter where this goes?

Juvia whines childishly and stomps her foot. Gray yells internally at her adorable expression but makes sure to maintain a straight face as he stares her down.

"It does matter!" she insists.

"And why does it?"

"Because Juvia doesn't want people to think bad of her decorating skills!"

Gray snorts. "Just tell them I did this and let them believe I'm the one that sucks."

"But then people would think bad of Gray-sama!"

Gray rolls his eyes and joins her on the couch. "As if I care what people think of me, Juvia."

"But Juvia cares what people think of you! We're discussing this _now_, Gray-sama!"

Gray's mind suddenly registers that she is refusing him what he wants. A sly smirk crosses his face at the realization and he raises his eyebrow.

"You're surprisingly hot when you boss me around," he says in a low voice.

Juvia's cheeks flush and she shifts in her spot slightly, but otherwise does not move.

He grins. So she wants to play that game, eh?

Gray leans over her body and places his arms on either side of her head, trapping her in her spot. He keeps his eyes locked on hers, making sure to let his shirt ride up a bit as he leans closer. He doesn't miss the way her eyes flash to his abdomen before coming up to meet his again.

His mouth is on her neck now, lightly skimming the skin and occasionally nibbling as he makes his way to her ear. Her breath is coming out in short little pants, his actions clearly making her body heat up, but she closes her eyes and stays in place.

"You know...I can think of plenty of other things to do than argue over a couch," he whispers. The hotness of his breath makes Juvia shiver. "In fact, why don't we...break it in a little?"

After a few heavy and tension-filled moments of silence, Juvia finally speaks again, her voice slightly shaky. "Will we still get to discuss this afterward?"

Gray licks his lips. "Maybe."

"Good enough."

Their lips crash together, hands fumbling and clothes flying off at an alarming pace.

In the end, Gray ends up winning the argument. The TV did prevent anyone from seeing through their window, after all.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Wow that sucked. So short ugh. But I gotta get used to writing for these two again, so baby steps, I guess. It's not going to be 11k words like 7 Days HAH.

Lemme know what you think, please? Feel free to suggest things, too!

Now if you'll excuse me I have like 50 chapters of Fairy Tail to catch up on on top of scholarship and college crap AHAHAHA fuck me.


End file.
